Back For Good
by Sabrineti
Summary: Traveling can be hard on someone. But traveling without your soulmate can be even harder… (Chlex)


Summary: Traveling can be hard on someone. But traveling without your soulmate can be even harder… (Chlex) 

Pairing: Chloe/Lex 

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me, I just borrowed them to play for a little bit. 

Archival: I don't have any problem, but please let me know. 

Feedback: yes please! zsa80@hotmail.com 

A/N: this is a short story, no real plot, but I hope you like it. This is my first fic so please be gentle :D btw… English it's not my mother language. I wanna thank so so so much to my lovely beta Dark Phoenix II, b/c she's great and I'm sure I drive her nuts with all my questions lol. 

**Back for Good **

It's been four long months, four months since their last touch and their last kiss. She never has been able to totally understand him sometimes, but it doesn't matter, because he'll always be there for her, like he has in past years. 

Chloe couldn't sleep the whole flight back home, she was too excited to. She was a little tired, but she had to admit it, Europe was beautiful. Her boss went with her too, and congratulated her on her excellent job with all the interviews and research she had done. But that wasn't important anymore, because in just 25 minutes she was finally was going to see him. 

She looked her watch again for the third time in five minutes and let out a small sigh. She was getting really frustrated. 

'I hope he remembers to pick me up this time.' A small laugh escaped from her mouth and she remember _that_ day like it was yesterday. 

It was a very windy day, and on top of that, it started to rain. 'Perfect' she had thought. Chloe have just arrived from a boring convention in New York and he was late. Very late. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a cab. She wasn't going to call him. Oh no…He was going to know a very pissed off Chloe Sullivan. She started to walk to the line of taxis, but suddenly she stopped. There he was, in his long black overcoat smirking at her. 

"Am I late?" 

"You forgot, didn't you?" 

He took a step closer to her. "Oh, you know me better than that, how could I forget you?" 

"Yeah. Right." She was angry. He could tell. But it doesn't matter anymore, because he hugged her so tight and whispered in her ear, "You look so sexy when you're angry." He bit her earlobe. 

She shivered. "You're wet." 

He chuckled. "I'm glad you noticed me," he smirked. "I missed you, Chloe." 

"I missed you too, Lex." They started to kiss each other, and time stopped for them. They were together and nothing else mattered. 

She was so absorbed by their memories, like if she was in some weird trance, but she got back to reality when she heard the stewardess talking to her. 

"Can I get you anything miss?" 

"W-what?" 

"A drink maybe?" 

"Oh. Yes. Yes, some coffee would be great." 

Moments later, the stewardess gave her the coffee and she smiled towards her. "Thanks." 

While she sipped her coffee she wondered what Lex would be doing right now…and suddenly, new memories assaulted her. 

He always managed to make her feel like she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Even during that memorable party in Metropolis. He hadn't seen her since he left Smallville, and when he saw her he couldn't believe that she was Chloe Sullivan. 

Yes, she always has this…spark in her…a fire…but now there was something more about her that couldn't be described. She was a woman now. 

"Mr. Luthor." She looked surprised. 

"Miss Sullivan, it's Lex," he smirked. 

"Okay, Lex. I haven't seen you--" 

"--since I left Smallville." 

"Well, I can see you remembered me." She smiled. 

"I'm hurt Miss…" She raised an eyebrow. "…Chloe. Of course I remember you." 

Silence. 

"You look stunning in that dress." She just rolled her eyes. 

She really loved her dress. She saw the beautiful scarlet dress in the store, and she couldn't help it. She had to buy it. It was strapless and emphasized every curve of her soft body. She was late for class, so she decided to buy it without question. Later, in her dorm, she wasn't so sure about it. She still liked it, but it showed more skin that she intended and it felt too tight, but she didn't care. She looked great in it. 

"You look very nice, yourself." She began eyeing him. 

Her cell phone rang and she said, "Well, Lex, I've got to go now, but I'll see you around." Before he could answer, she was gone. 

And that was it. 

They didn't see each other for two weeks after that, but Lex couldn't stop thinking about her. He got her number, after all he's a Luthor, and Luthors always get what they want, right? And he just knew that he wanted her. Lex Luthor wanted Chloe Sullivan. 

She couldn't stop smiling at that thought. 

"Miss. Miss! We're in Metropolis. You can take off your seat belt, now." The stewardess was back again. 

'Damn. Can't I even enjoy a moment to myself?' she thought. "Oh, thank you," she replied. She couldn't believe it! Did she spent 20 minutes daydreaming? 'At least we're here,' she thought. The hole thing was affecting her more than she thought. 'I really need to see Lex'. 

The plane was on time. It was a little after midnight. Chloe realized that she was walking very hastily, but she couldn't help it. She really, really needed to see him and each second of having to wait was intolerable. 

There he was, leaning against a column, his arms crossed, and watching her intently. 

She stopped when she saw him, taking in his force, his power and his essence. She felt something wild growing inside of her. 

She took a step closer, her eyes fixed on him. Lex hadn't spoken yet, he was static. Only watching her with his head slightly leaned to the side. 

Chloe dropped her bag and ran over to him. He was shocked, but he recovered quickly. He lifted her up and hugged her very tight until she gasped for breath, but she keep her hands caressing the back of his neck and started to put little kisses on his face. 

'Oh, God,' Lex thought. He felt her body pressed against him and for the first time since he met her, he put aside all self-control and wasn't even afraid of scaring her. He really needed this, too. Lex put his hands on her lower back and kissed her, opening her mouth with his own, and slides his tongue in, meeting hers. He heard her moan into his mouth but suddenly, they heard someone laugh. 

He broke the kiss and looked around. They were in the middle of the airport and they seemed to have a little audience. He took a deep breath and took her chin with his right hand and kissed her nose, her forehead and finally, her lips. 

"Hi, Chloe. Welcome home." He smiled. "Did you miss me?" 

"What do you think, _Baldy_?" 

"Oh, so now it's _Baldy_, huh?" 

She giggled and wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him a little bit closer. "Of course I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you all the time," she confessed. "Now take me home, Lex." 

He only smiled. "It's good to have you back, but when are you leaving again?" there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"I'm not leaving anymore, Lex. I'm back for good." 

He hugged her and didn't ask anything. That was all he needed to know. 

Fin. 

October 2002 


End file.
